What If
by Black Rose 666
Summary: What would happen to Sango and Miroku if they didn’t meet up with Inuyasha and Kagome first and met up with each other first? SanMir maybe InuKag later


Summary: What would happen to Sango and Miroku if they didn't meet up with Inuyasha and Kagome first and met up with each other first? San/Mir

OXOXOXO  
XOXOXOX  
XOXOXOXO

**A/N: they might meet up with Inuyasha Kagome later but I'm sure. This is just a passing thought at the time. So enjoy!**

"Maybe village needs 'exorcism'. Maybe the village will even have pretty girls. … … That settles it, I'm heading to the next village."

With that thought in mind he started off towards the next village.

XOXO

XOXO

"We need a demon slayer, please send one over, we'll pay as much as it takes." The man was pleading on the ground.

"Ok we will send one over with you. … … Daughter!"

"Yes father"

"Sango, you will go with this man to his village to slay a demon."

"Yes, father."

"But she's a women" the man said.

"Yes, she is but she's one of the best demon slayers in the village, you will be in good hands with her."

"Yes, sir"

"Let me grab my stuff and we can leave" she said.

XOXO

XOXO

"Thank you for coming to the village, you may have the extra hut. The demon doesn't come till night so you may do as you please, Miss Sango"

"Thank you, I'll keep a good eye out for the demon."

XOXO

XOXO

Miroku just arrives to the village and sees a centipede youkai. And gets ready to attack when he sees a big boomerang come out of no where to attack it. The demon didn't die and he saw the boomerang return and when he saw who it returned to his was in shock. 'It's a… woman, pretty one at that'

XOXO

XOXO

"Miss Sango, Thank you very much but that wasn't the demon. But we'll pay you extra for that demon."

"Thank you, I'm going to walk around some more"

She starts heading towards the demon corpse to get rid of it but someone got in her way.

"Excuse me your in my way" she said sounding kind of annoyed.

"Slaying that demon was wonderful"

"Well, you know that's my job, now please move."

"May I have your name?"

"That's none of your business, now MOVE!" 'What is with this monk, why won't he get out of my way! What annoys me more is what ever direction I go in stands in front of me'

"A beauty such as you must have a beautiful name, now please tell me you name."

"If I tell you, will you get out of my way and let me get rid of the demon corpse."

"Yes"

She sighs "Fine, my name is Sango"

"Sango, I was right what a beautiful name"

"Ok, now I can go because I don't want it to attract other demons"

He didn't hear her, "Sango would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

"What?" her face started turning red. "NO!" she slapped him. And finally got past him. 'Kami that was annoying! What the hell was that monk thinking? I mean he was a _cute_ monk but that lech.'

XOXO

XOXO

"Excuse me elder."

"Yes, monk"

"How long will that demon slayer will be staying in this village?"

"Till the demon is slain"

"Thank you elder"

XOXO

XOXO

"Sango let me talk to you"

"What do you want monk?"

"I was just wondering, why are you a demon slayer"

"I will not answer that to some monk I don't know"

"Fine, my name's Miroku, I have a wind tunnel in my right hand and I'm off to kill a demon named Naraku, now will you talk to me"

"Kami, why are you like this, there are other girls in this village you know."

"Yeah, I know but still you have my attention, now can you answer me question from before"

"Whatever, I'm a demon slayer because I am and do not want to be one of the stupid ignorant house home girls who can't do anything but cook, clean, bear children and wait on their husband hand and foot. Happy?"

"Yes"

"Now you can answer my question, why persistent on me?"

"Well, you're a very beautiful women."

She started to blush. "N-No I'm not"

"I know I very beautiful woman when I see one." He said as he took her hand and kissed it. She looked very stunned and she blushed. Then someone yelled "THE DEMON'S ATTACKING!" Sango ripped her hand away from Miroku and ran toward the yelling villager and Miroku followed after her.

When they got there another centipede demon was there.

"Probably it's mate" Sango mumbled.

She throw her boomerang at him while Miroku through a sutra at the demon. It took a couple attacks but finally the demon died.

"We are grateful to you demon slayer and young monk, and we will pay you greatly for killing both demons."

"Thank you kind sir" Miroku said.

"Yes, thank you"

The elder paid Sango the money and she flung the boomerang over her shoulder and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked

"Back to _my_ village." She replied

"May I accompany you?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because you don't need to and"

"I want too"

She sighed "If I let you accompany me to my village will you leave me alone and go off on your own?"

"Yes"

"Fine you can come"

They were traveling for 2 hours in complete silence when Miroku broke the silence.

"Are you the only girl slayer in the village?"

"Yes, my father didn't want me to at first because I was his daughter and he's the chief of the village but I told him that I should do what I wanted and he finally let me go"

"So you're the chief's daughter?"

"That's what I said isn't"

"Yeah, how much longer?"

"Not much just down that hill. Damn the sun's going down" she said. They walked down the hill and got to the gate of the village. And three little girls and to the gate.

"SANGO! Your back!" the littlest one yelled.

"Yay! Sango is back." Said the oldest  
"Welcome back Sango" said the middle

"Hello, Sakura, Suki, Sachi"

(Sakura is the youngest, Suki is the oldest and Sachi is the middle)

Sachi looked at Sango and then Miroku and asked "Sango who's he?"

Then Sakura asked "Is he your husband?"

"N-no he's not my husband; he's just a monk I met at-"

"Sango daughter you're home"

"Father" she ran up and hugged him.

"Had a safe trip I see"

"Yes father"

"And she brought home a husband." Sachi said

"He's not my husband!"

"Who is he?" her father asked

"His name is Miroku and he is _not_ my husband is just some monk I met at the village and helped me slay the demon"

"You needed help?" Her father asked confused

"No, she didn't need help I just assisted her" Miroku said "Nice to meet you sir" Miroku said as he bowed, "Ja-ne Sango I'll keep up my end of the bargain" he said getting ready to leave.

"Miroku you don't need to leave yet its too late out, you can wait till morning" Sango said

"Yes, young monk you may use the spear hut" Her father said

"Thank you"

"Come on Sachi, Sakura and Suki lets get you home before, Paige will kill me for keeping you" (A/N Paige is their mom)

"Ok bye Miroku" Suki, Sakura and Sachi called out.

"Bye little ones" he said,

"I'll be right back I'll take them home and then I take you to your hut." Sango said

"How about I just assist you there."

"Fine"

They started walking and Suki broke the silence.

"Miroku how did you meet Sango?"

"I just helped her fight a demon and talked to her"

"But Sango never needs help" Suki said

"I didn't need help, he just came"

"Will you and Sango get married?" Sachi asked

"No" Sango said

"But didn't your dad say whoever defeats you in battle you will marry and he'll become chief?"

"Yes, but he didn't beat me he assisted me"

"But-"

"We're here." Sango said

"Suki, Sakura, Sachi, do you know how late it is?" Paige said

"I'm sorry Paige, I kept them" Sango said

"It's ok Sango I was just worried about them, I don't think there will be anything to worry about with them."

"So how's Richard?"

"He's fine, but again he's at another village helping out he should be home tomorrow"

"That sounds good" Sango said with a smile

"Would you like to stay for dinner Sango?" Paige asked

"I would but I can't I have to take Miroku to the hut" She said pointing toward Miroku.

"He can stay too" Paige said with a smile

"They can stay?" Suki asked with a smile

"Yes, if they want too"

"Miroku do you want to stay?" Sango asked Miroku

"Please!" Sachi said

"Ok fine we can stay."

When they got inside Suki wanted to sit next to Miroku, Sakura wanted to sit next to Sango and Sachi wanted to sit next to both.

"So Paige, how's your sisters?"

"They are doing quite well."

"Do you think they'll come and visit us soon?"

"Uh, I don't know, Piper is busy taking care of her kids, they are a handful. And phoebe is still having trouble with her job."

(Ok for the people who don't know, I got those names from Charmed, GREAT SHOW! Anyway just so you know, I don't own charmed either)

"That's not good."

"You know phoebe she'll get out of this jam, she always does."

"Yeah she does."

The rest of the night everyone just talked, Miroku was just listening but he didn't mind.

"Ok, Sakura, Suki and Sachi say good night to Sango and Miroku."

"'night" They all said

"Good night" Sango said with a smile.

"'Night" Miroku said

And Sango went to lead Miroku to the hut he was going to stay in.

"Ok, monk I can not find you angle, what are you after?" Sango asked

"I am after nothing, I assure you."

"And for some reason I don't believe that."

XOXOXOX  
XOXOXOX  
OXOXOXO

Black Rose 666: Meh not the best story... unless you think so, tell me what you think! I LOVE REVIEWS!


End file.
